


Struggle

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goofiness, Humanstuck, Mild Sexual Content, Rule 63, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat stands at the foot of the bed, hopping on the tips of her toes as she struggles to pull her shirt over her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

“Oh my god, Karkles.” Terezi rolls on the bed and laughs at the sounds of distress coming from in front of them.  
Karkat stands at the foot of the bed, hopping on the tips of her toes as she struggles to pull her shirt over her head.  
Terezi’s boisterous laughter only gets longer the more Karkat struggles.  
“You have no fucking right to laugh at me.” Her shirt is up to her neck. The part she is having trouble with is getting the turtleneck over her head, “Stop touching yourself and help me out.”  
He scoffs in her direction, “I’m not touching myself. I’m leaving that for you.”  
He can hear the groan that comes from her, “So very funny. Just help me already!” Her patience begins to run thin and she raises her voice.  
Terezi raises an eyebrow as a devious plan crosses his mind, “Sure, come over here.” He sits up and moves to the edge of the bed.  
Karkat awkwardly steps closer to the bed, attempting to find Terezi by the vague outline of his body that she sees through the fabric of her turtleneck. She finds her place standing between his legs and bows so her can grab the edge of her shirt.  
He does not comply. Instead, he reaches between her legs and feels relief when he discovers that she has already stripped off her pants and underwear.  
A small cry of surprise leaves her lips, “What are you doing, Asswipe?”  
His finger worms its way inside of her and strokes her, “I’m saying the sweater is probably sexy, so let’s get started.”  
Her disgruntled noises change into soft moans as he moves his fingers inside of her.  
He can’t see the blush that crosses her face as she lowers her shirt and leans into him, “Fine.” Her voice wavers and her breath catches in her throat as she feels Terezi’s mouth replace his fingers.


End file.
